Nishino Kana
Perfil thumb|320px|Nishino Kana *'Nombre: ' 西野 カナ (にしの カナ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nishino Kana *'Nombre real': 西野 加奈子 / Nishino Kanako *'Apodos:' Kanayan *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Mie, Japón *'Estatura: 158cm *'''Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'Tipo de sangre: ' A *'Género musical:' Jpop, R&B, Pop *'Agencia: 'Sony Music Artist *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Entertainment Japan Carrera Debut Kana Nishino (西野カナ) es una artista bajo el sello discográfico de Sony Music Entertainment, quien debutó en febrero del 2008. Desde pequeña, Nishino aprendió Inglés en la escuela y viajo varias veces a los Estados Unidos. En ese entonces se intereso por varios géneros, incluyendo el Hip-Hop, R&B y Reggae. Por otra parte, también disfrutaba de la literatura Japonesa e inicio cantando canciones folk de Japón. Su sueño de convertirse en cantante inicia en la preparatoria. Cuando tenía 16 años, su madre envío un demo de Kana sin que ella se enterará a la Miss Phoenix Audition. En la audición logra ser la número 1 de aproximadamente 40,000 concursantes. Un año después en el 2006, es firmada por la SME Records. En 2007 al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para ser una cantante también estudiaba literatura inglesa en la Universidad. En ese tiempo conoce al dúo australiano, NERVO, quienes le ofrecen a Nishino una de sus canciones llamada "I Don’t Wanna Know" para que la utilizará en su proyecto musical. Nishino reescribió las lyrics de la canción y la renombro "I". "I" no tuvo las ventas que se esperaban, vendiendo solo 500 copias en Oricon en su primera semana. No se rindió, y en marzo del mismo año, dos meses después sacó "glowly days". Este single tampoco fue muy exitoso, debutando en el #126 de Oricon. Después de dos sencillos sin éxito, Nishino fue elegida para cantar el segundo tema de cierre para el anime SOUL EATER llamado "Style", fue lanzado como su tercer single y fue el single más vendido en 2008 debido a la popularidad de la serie de anime; Sin embargo, su carrera despegó en 2009 con el cambio en el estilo de música con su quinto single "Tookutemo" feat WISE. alcanzando el puesto # 40 en Oricon. Tres meses más tarde liberó un nuevo single "Kimi ni Aitaku Naru Kara" el cual logró el número 14 en el Oricon; este single se convirtió en su primer entrar al top 30 semanal de Oricon. Su álbum LOVE one fue lanzado el 24 de junio de 2009, Debutó en el # 4 en las listas semanales y se mantuvo dentro de la tabla por un largo tiempo aumentando el nombre de Kana Nishino. Reconocimiento En octubre de 2009, lanzó su séptimo single " Motto... " la canción debutó en el puesto No. 1 en RIAJ Digital Track Chart. luego de esto soltó el doble single, " Dear... / MAYBE " en diciembre del mismo año. Sus dos siguientes singles " Best Friend " y " Aitakute Aitakute " los cuales fueron altamente exitosos, lanzó su segundo álbum to LOVE on el 23 de junio de 2010. el álbum alcanzó el número 1 en Oricon con ventas de más de 750.000 copias. El 4 de agosto de 2010, Kana Nishino lanzó su undécimo single " if ", Esta canción fue utilizada como el tema principal y de cierre en la película de Naruto Shippuuden, Naruto Shippuuden 4: The Lost Tower. El sencillo alcanzó la posición 5 en las listas de Oricon y vendió más de 85.000 copias. Su 12º single " Kimi tte " salió el 3 de noviembre de 2010. Este es su single más vendido hasta la fecha con casi 100.000 copias vendidas. En 2011, ella lanzó el dos sencillos," Distance " en febrero y " Esperanza " en mayo, seguidas de su tercer álbum " Thank you, Love " en junio. El álbum alcanzó el número 1 en las cartas de ventas de Oricon con más de 350.000 copias vendidas. Su 15ª sencillo, " Tatoe Donna ni..." fue lanzado el 9 de noviembre de 2011. El sencillo fue certificado 3x Platino por haber sido descargado más de 750.000 veces. Fue la quinta mejor artista femenina en solitario en Japón en 2011. En 2012, ella lanzó los singles " SAKURA, I love you? ", " Watashitachi " y " GO FOR IT!! ", seguido por su cuarto album Love Place en septiembre del 2012. El álbum alcanzó el número 2 en las cartas de venta de Oricon vendiendo aproximadamente 350.000 copias. su 19th single " Always " fue puesto en libertad el 7 de noviembre de 2012. Fue una de las más exitosas artistas femenina en solitario en Japón en 2012. El 11 de enero de 2013 Organizó su segundo Tour "Kanayan Tour 2013 ～Spring～" .Su segunda gira por Japón, celebrada en 25 ciudades en, atrajo a más de 80.000 personas. Debido a su popularidad, el 30 de Marzo realizó su primer Asia Concert Tour "Kanayan Tour 2013 ～Asia～". 4 de septiembre lanzó sus dos primeros álbumes especiales recopilatorios de sus éxitos "Love Collection pink" y "Love Collection mint" Discografía 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Singles' Temas para anuncios * SONY " WALKMAN " Tatoe Donna ni…'"'' * Honda Motor "Honda cumple Música "Be strong" * SONY serie Walkman F800 "Happy Song" * SONY Auriculares MDR-1 serie "Always" Programas de TV * MTV colors MTVジャパン (2008) * saku saku tvk (2008) * SAKAE TA☆RO（中京テレビ）(presente) Programas de radio * LIFE COMMUNICATION（ZIP-FM「FRIDAY SHINY WAVE」(2008) * 西野カナのka-navi radio CUBE FM (2008) * McDonaid's SOUND IN MY LIFE TOKYO FM (2010) * GIRL'S MEETING ZIP-FM (presente) Premios Japan Record Awards * Excellence Album Award "to LOVE" (1010) * Excellent Work "Esperanza" (2011) * Outstanding Works Award "GO FOR IT!!" (2012) * Excellence Album Award "Love Place" (2012) * Outstanding Works Award "Sayonara" (2013) * Outstanding Works Award "Darling" (2014) * Outstanding Works Award "Torisetsu" (2015) Japan Gold Disc Award * Best 5 Albums "to LOVE" (2011) * Song Of The Year By Download "Aitakute Aitakute"(2011) * Best 5 Songs By Download "if"(2011) * Best 5 Songs By Download "Best Friend" (2011) * Best 5 Songs By Download "Tatoe Donna ni..." (2013) * Best 5 Songs By Download "Darling" (2015) * Best 5 Songs By Download "Torisetsu" (2016) * Song Of The Year By Download "Torisetsu" (2016) * Best 5 Songs By Download "Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara" (2016) Billboard Japan Music Awards * Artist of the Year (2014 y 2015) Chinese Music Awards * Asia’s Most Influential Artist (2014) MTV Video Music Awards Japan * Best Karaokee! song "Motto..."(2011) * Best Album "To Love" (2011) * Best Female Artist Video "Always" ''(2013) Best Hit Song Festival * Gold Artist Award (2009 y 2010) AWARD GRP * Best GRP Award (2009) * Best Artist Award (2009 y 2010) Curiosidades *'Educación: **Universidad Kinjo Gakuin (Departamento de Literatura) **Eikaiwa school (Ingles) *'Artistas favoritos' Christina Aguilera , Jennifer Lopez , Ciara. *'Debut: '''2007. *'Tipo de voz:' Soprano. *Vivió 2 veces en Estados Unidos. *Su álbum ''to LOVE logro tener tanta popularidad que logró imponer la moda del Canotier en las jóvenes durante ese año (2010). *Es considerada una de las artistas más importantes en Japón de ventas digitales. Muchas de sus canciones han sido descargadas más de 10 millones vía internet. *El 8 de enero de 2019 Nishino Kana anunció a través de su sitio web oficial que irá a una pausa indefinida de la industria musical. Ella dijo que cumplirá 30 años pronto y tiene ganas de viajar y probar cosas nuevas. Su actividad final será sus 3 días de conciertos en Yokohama Arena desde el 1 de febrero hasta el 3 de febrero. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Sony Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Club de Fans Oficial Galería INishinoKanaPROMO.jpg 1312346909_10344397.jpg Jisd.jpg Nishino_Kana_-_MAKE_UP_promo.jpg Kana_nishino.jpg Nishino_KanaKimipromo.jpg Nishino Kana 7.jpg kana-nishino-226628.png Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JDebut2008